Krisho and Their Love Problems
by Choco Chi
Summary: -Suho and Her Problem of Kissing Scene- Dan lagi pula.. kurang tampan bagaimana lagi lawan mainnya itu, hingga seorang Kim Suho masih saja tetap kukuh tak mau berciuman dengannya? Suho (GS), Xiumin (GS), Kris & JiSoo


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krisho dan Their Love Problems Chocho_Chi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast For This Part :**

Kim Suho (GS)

Kim Xiumin (GS)

Kim JiSoo

Wu Kris (slight)

 **.**

 **Genre :**

Romance; Drama; Slice of Life

 **.**

 **Warning**

Sebelum baca saya peringatkan ya: alurnya lambat, temanya bias, ada kekerasan, dan lebay kaya sinetron haha

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

EXO punya SM Enterteiment, member hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya Cuma pinjem nama dan isi cerita sepenuhnya dari pemikiran saya **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Dan lagi pula.. kurang tampan bagaimana lagi lawan mainnya itu, hingga seorang Kim Suho masih saja tetap kukuh tak mau berciuman dengannya?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Suho and Her Problem of _Kissing Scene_ ]**

 _Tanpa disadari, tiap kali angin berhembus dengan kencang, tubuh keduanya bergerak semakin merapai. Payung hitam, yang sejak awal si pria pegang rupanya tak dapat melindungi tubuh mereka berdua dari air hujan yang angin hempaskan. Membuat salah satu sisi tubuh berseragam mereka basah dan mengigil kedinginan._

" _Maaf, lain kali aku akan membawa payung yang lebih besar agar tubuhmu tidak kebasahan". Jinam mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari July, meminta maaf karena gadis itu masih saja kebasahan meski telah ia lindungi dengan payungnya._

 _Si gadis berambut hitam kemerahan menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap sang kekasih dengan lembut serta senyum terpatri di wajah malaikatnya. "Tidak papa. Tidak usah khawatir, yang penting kepala kita terlindungi. Lagipula dua jaster ini juga cukup ampuh menghalau air hujan hingga tak bisa menembus baju seragamku". Ucap July begitu manis, berusaha membesarkan hati sang kekasih agar murung hilang dari wajahnya._

 _Jinam pun kini balas tersenyum, melepas genggamannya dan meraih bahu sempit July agar semakin merapat ke tubuhnya. Membuat langkah kaki mereka otomatis terhenti saat Jinam akhirnya berhasil memeluk erat tubuh July dengan sebelah tangan._

" _July-ah~ aku benar-benar mencintaimu!". Seru Jinam terdengar begitu bahagia, membuat July merona merah dalam pelukannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini jelas-jelas masih di jalan raya. Meski hujan sedang turun begitu deras, masih ada beberapa orang berlalu-lalang dengan payungnya. Melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam dan... iri mungkin?_

 _Cukup lama mereka berdua berpelukan, sampai pada akhirnya si wanita berinisiatif mendorong bahu prianya untuk menjauh hingga tubuh mereka tak lagi saling mendekap. Detik itu juga kerut sebal tercetak jelas di wajah tampan si pria._

" _Jangan merengut seperti itu, Jinam-ah. Aku hanya—" Gadis itu menyentuh kemeja prianya, menyusuri tubuh itu dari bahu hingga ke pinggang. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pakai lagi jastermu ini? Tubuhmu basah, Jinam-ah.. bagaimana jika hipotermia?". Lanjut gadis itu penuh kekhawatiran. Juga merasa bersalah karena jaster yang harusnya Jinam pakai sekarang ini tengah melindungi tubuhnya. Padahal tanpa Jinam pakaikan jasternya, tubuh July juga sudah terlindung oleh jasternya sendiri. Namun Jinam tetaplah Jinam, pemuda tampan bermata sipit itu akan melakukan segala macam cara untuk melindungi kekasihnya. Termasuk merelakan tubuh tingginya basah dan kedinginan terkena hujan._

" _Jangan dilepas". Jinam manahan tangan July yang hendak melepas jaster miliknya. "Pakai saja. Aku ini lelaki tangguh, tidak akan sakit hanya karena kehujanan seperti ini. Lagi pula kau yang lebih membutuhkannya, aku tak mau kejadian seminggu yang lalu terulang lagi". Dengan telaten Jinam memperbaiki letak jasternya di tubuh July. "Kau harus tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat mendengar kau jatuh pingsan karena demam,sampai-sampai aku kabur sebelum pertandingan semifinal dimulai untuk segera melihat bagaimana keadaanmu di rumah sakit". Jelas pria tampan meremata sipit itu diakhiri kerucutan di bibirnya._

 _Hati July semakin menghangat, ia peluk kembali tubuh Jinam dan menenggelamkan wajah merahnya pada dada bidang pria itu. "Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi. Terimakasih sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku, aku banar-benar mencintaimu, Jinam-ah." Bisik gadis itu begitu pelan, namun tentu saja masih dapat Jinam dengar dengan jelasnya._

 _Tak bisa lagi menahan rasa bahagianya, Jinam meraih dagu July. Mengangkat wajah cantik itu untuk mendongak hingga bertatapan dengannya. Membuat kedua pasang mata itu saling terkunci dan tenggelam dalam lautan cinta yang tak berdasar._

 _Di bawah hujan lebat, di bawah lindungan payung hitam yang terlalu kecil untuk melindungi tubuh mereka, Jinam dan July memusnahkan jarak, memejamkan mata menikmati cinta yang tersalur dalam lumatan-lumatan mesra. Mengabaikan berpuluh pasang mata yang kini jelas menatap iri pada kemesraan mereka berdua._

.

.

.

Brak!

Tubuhnya melemas, naskah setebal hampir 3 cm itu meluncur jatuh pada permukaan meja dari genggaman jemari lentiknya. Gadis itu, si cantik dengan rambut hitam kemerahan sebahu menatap horor kata demi kata yang tercetak rapi pada bundel naskah yang baru saja ia jatuhkan. Seakan rangkaian kata pembentuk cerita itu serupa mantra sihir, yang sebisa mungkin harus ia hindari jika tak ingin terkena tulah.

"Suho—"

"Aku tidak mau, _Eonni_ ". Potong gadis berparas malaikat itu dingin sebelum gadis lain di sampingnya selesai berbicara.

"Demi tuhan Suho mengertilah, ini demi kebaikan semuanya". Bujuk gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang itu tak berniat menyerah untuk membujuk adik sepupunya.

Namun sepertinya pendirian si malaikat sama teguhnya, ia menggelengkan kepala kemudian membuang muka untuk menghindari tatapan memohon dari Xiumin si manager sekaligus kakak sepupunya. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak, _Eonni_ ". Tolaknya kembali mempertegas keputusannya.

Xiumin menghela napas, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dengan mata yang terpejam. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan pikirannya sejenak dari segala masalah yang sejak pagi tadi datang bertubi. Terutama mengenai revisi dadakan _scene_ 1354 dan penolakan mentah Suho untuk melakoni adegannya.

Ahh.. rasanya Xiumin itu ingin cepat-cepat pensiun jika sudah dihadapkan dengan ketidak selarasan tim produksi dengan adik sepupunya itu. Karena demi tuhan, membujuk si malaikat cantik benar-benar sulit ketika dia sudah merajuk dan memutuskan mogok syuting jika ada adegan yang tak sesuai dengan naskah di awal sebelum meneken kontrak. Gadis bermata kucing itu harus memeras otak dan pintar-pintar memilih kata, agar alasan dan bujukan yang ia lontarkan terdengar rasional. Hingga membuat Suho pada akhirnya mau tak mau harus melakukan kewajibannya.

"Rating _Falling for You_ memang masih di atas angin, Suho. Tapi tiga adegan _fake kiss_ yang kau lakukan jadi perbincangan panas di media sosial. Mereka bilang kau ini tidak profesional juga tidak menghargai lawan mainmu. Dan Produser bilang itu berimbas pada rating dua episode minggu ini yang turun beberapa persen. Memangnya kau mau mematahkan rekor dramamu ini yang sudah enam episode berturut-turut menempati posisi satu hanya karena ketidak profesionalanmu ini? Kau tidak boleh egois Suho, kau harus ingat ada banyak staf yang juga bekerja keras hingga dramamu ini tetap bertahan di posisi pertama." Jelas Xiumin panjang lebar, berharap Suho mengerti dan mau mengubah pikirannya.

Ya. Di sini bukan hanya image Suho yang jadi jelek. Tapi perasaan para staf lain juga akan kecewa jika drama yang mereka perjuangkan dengan susah payah ini ratingnya memburuk hanya karena keegoisan salah satu pemainnya yang tidak koopratif. Apa salahnya mengabulkan permintaan kecil jika di akhir nanti balasan penghargaan dan bonus menggiurkan menjadi janji pasti apabila apresiasi besar berhasil mereka dapatkan dari para pemirsa.

Dan lagi pula.. kurang tampan bagaimana lagi lawan mainnya itu, hingga seorang Kim Suho masih saja tetap kukuh tak mau berciuman dengannya?

Suho, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun yang tengah naik daun itu menundukkan kepala, merenungi semua perkataan kakak sepupunya di dalam kebisuan.

Rupanya bukan hanya paras, tapi hatinya juga serupa dengan malaikat.

Dalam renungannya itu berkelebat semua wajah yang selalu ia dapati tengah bekerja keras lokasi syuting. Mulai dari produser yang harus menahan menekan rasa lelahnya saat take terus diulang akibat kegagalan pemain memerankan perannya, kameramen yang harus merelakan bahunya membiru karena terlalu lama menopang kamera, bagian properti yang tidap berganti seting harus bekerja keras mengangkut barang ke sana ke mari, pihak keamanan yang harus selalu bersiaga menahan dan menghalau penggemar yang sering kali merangsek masuk ke lokasi syuting untuk bertemu artis idolanya, belum lagi bagian editing, pembantu umum, driver, bagian kostum, lighting dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka semua setiap hari harus bekerja lebih keras darinya, membanting tulang dari pagi sampai malam padahal gaji yang di dapat jelas-jelas tak sebanding dengan gaji yang dia dapatkan sebagai pemeran utamanya. Jika mengingat itu semua, rasanya Suho ingin menangis dan meminta maaf pada mereka atas perilakunya yang sering kali mementingkan diri sendiri.

"Su—Suho?" Panik, Xiumin langsung meraih tubuh Suho dalam pelukannya begitu isak pelan terdengar dan air mata jatuh membasahi punggung tangan adik kecilnyal. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau tidak papa, aku akan membicarakannya lagi dengan Pak Produser. Tapi kau jangan menangis, ya~" Hibur Xiumin akhirnya memilih mengalah. Merasa bersalah karena sudah memaksa adiknya sampai menangis. Lagi pula penolakan Suho juga tak bisa dipersalahkan sepenuhnya, bukankah di kontrak awal produser tidak mengatakan akan ada scene ciuman yang harus dilakukan? Jadi wajar saja kan kalau Suho menolaknya.

" _Eonni,_ se—sebenarnya aku bingung. Aku tidak mau melakukannya tapi juga merasa bersalah pada staf lain yang akan kecewa nanti. Aku harus bagaimana?" Adu Suho dalam pelukan manager sekaligus kakak sepupunya itu.

Xiumin pun tersenyum, mengelus punggung gadis yang lebih muda lima tahun dari umurnya itu untuk memberikannya dukungan. "Selain tak ada di kontrak awal, memangnya apa alasnmu tidak mau berciuman? Ini kan hanya akting, dan lagipula lawan mainmu itu kan cukup tampan".Tanya Xiumin diselipi godaan menyebalkan, membuat Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

" _Eonni_ benar-benar lupa atau malah pura-pura lupa sih? Bibirku ini kan belum pernah di jamah pria!" Sungut Suho sedikit kesal. Merasa kakak sepupunya ini hanya pura-pura lupa jika bibir merahnya belum kehilangan keperawanan.

"Benarkah?" Namun respon yang Xiumin perlihatkan diluar dugaan, gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu membulatkan mata seakan tak percaya jika bibir adik sepupunya masih perawan. "Tapi kau dan Kris.. kalian bukannya sudah pacaran hampir dua tahu? Dan jika melihat usia Kris yang sekarang ini seumuran denganku juga Chen.. kau harus tahu, hasrat lelakinya sedang menggebu-gebu jadi tidak mungkin dia belum menodaimu!" Seru Xiumin dengan hebohnya. Tak peduli jika saat ini mereka berdua masih ada di ruang ganti, yang tak menutup kemungkinan akan ada staf yang lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengar seruan heboh Xiumin tadi.

" _Eonni_ mulutmu!" Suhobalas berseru, memproes perkataan Xiumin yang dianggapnya terlalu berani. Apa tadi katanya? _Menodai_? Yang benar saja! Mencebik, Suho melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakaknya. Gadis berparas cantik itu kembali mengerucutkan bibir,membuang muka lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menampakkan posisi yang jelas mempelihatkan jika saat ini dia kembali dalam mode merajuk. "Kris itu lelaki baik. Meski tampangnya dingin dan terkesan _bad boy_ , dia orang yang hangat dan tidak pernah berlaku kurang ajar terhadapku. Tidak seperti _Eonni_ dan Chen- _oppa,_ yang bisa berbuat mesum kapan dan di mana pun". Ketus Suho membela kekasihnya, namun secara tidak langsung juga menyindir hubungan Xiumin dan Chen yang seringkali dalam mode _dunia milik berdua._

Namun sindiran itu rupanya tidak mempan sama sekali. Xiumin yang menyadari suasana hati adiknya itu malah semakin tergoda, ingin mengerjai adiknya sampai merengek mengadu pada kekasihnya. Kebiasaan yang sudah hampir dua tahun ini ia lakukan jika perasaannya sedang tidak baik.

"Benarkah Kris sebaik itu?" Xiumin mulai melancarkan godaannya. Dan Suho yang polos hanya menganggukkan kepala, tak menyadari jika saat ini Xiumin sedang mencoba mempermainkannya. "Bisa saja dia baik hanya di depanmu, kau harus tahu mahasiswi kedokteran itu bukan hanya terkenal cerdas, tapi juga cantik dan bertubuh seksi". Lanjut Xiumin berusaha terdengar serius meski sebenarnya ia susah payah menahan tawa.

Suho yang awalnya tak mau menatap wajah Xiumin pun akhirnya berbalik, memandang mata kucing kakaknya dengan raut wajah yang shok dan penuh kekhawatiran. "Be—benarkah?" Tanya kelinci kecil itu yang sepertinya telah jatuh dalam perangkap.

"Ya. Apa yang Xiumin _-noona_ katakan itu benar, _angel_. Mahasiswi kedokteran Seoul National University itu benar-benar.. _perfect._ "

Belum juga Xiumin membuka mulut, tiba-tiba saja seseorang sudah mendahuluinya berbicara. Refleks kedua pasang mata cantik gadis keluarga Kim itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sesosok pria tampan yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh tingginya di kusen pintu.

"Jadi ini alasnmu menolak berciuman denganku?" Pria itu kembali berbicara, menegakkan tubuh tingginya untuk ia bawa lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan. Mengabaikan tatapan heran kedua pasang mata cantik itu saat dengan santainya ia mendudukan diri di sofa tanpa dipersilahkan si penghuni rungan.

"Sepertinya harus ku ingatkan, ini ruang gati perempuan, JiSoo-ya. Tidak baik kau langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu". Ketus Xiumin memperingatkan. Rupanya gadis bermata kucing itu tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya lebih awal dari pada si kelinci Suho, yang masih menatap JiSoo tanpa mengedipkan mata sekalipun.

JiSoo yang mendapat peringatan _halus_ itu pun malah terkikik geli, menundukkan kepalanya singkat kemudian meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku _Noona_. Tapi sebetulnya tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu, namun sepertinya kalian terlalu asyik bergosip sampai di ketukanku yang ketiga kalian masih tak memberikan respon apa pun. Jadi aku berinisiatif saja untuk masuk. Dan tidak disangka kalian juga sedang mendiskusikan _alasan_ yang membuatku melangkahkan kaki ke ruagan ini". Jelas JiSoo menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Ahh.. ya, kami sedang membicarakan hal itu". Respon Xiumin sedikit kiku. Merasa tak enak karena fakta bahwa keperawanan bibir Suho belum kekasihnya ambil diketahui oleh Ji Soo, orang yang sering membuat Suho mengerucutkan bibir saat bertemu di belakang sorot kamera.

"Aku tahu aku ini tampan, _angel._ Tapi jangan menatapku terus seperti itu, ingat apa yang Xiumin- _noona_ katakan. Di awal 20-an, hasrat lelaki sedang menggebu-gebunya atau mungkin kau sudah tidak sabar ingin ku cium, hum?". Goda JiSoo saat menangkap basah Suho masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kedua mata bulatnya itu terlihat begitu lucu, persis mata kelinci yang polos menemukan seikat wortel. Benar-benar menggoda predator untuk segera menerkamnya.

"Jangan terlalu percayadiri, JiSoo- _ssi_. Jelas-jelas Kris jauh lebih tampan darimu dan sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan membiarkan bibirku yang berharga ini bersentuhan dengan bibir murahanmu itu". Ketus Suho tak terima, dituduh mengagumi wajah tampan lawan mainnya itu dan tak sabar ingin dicium. Suho hanya kaget juga sedikit shok karena Ji Soo mengetahui salah satu rahasia terbesarnya yang selama ini selalu ia tutup-tutupi. Ia yakin, fakta bibirnya yang masih perawan akan menjadi bahan godaan JiSoo di hadapan media juga kru-kru film lain yang entah kenapa mendukung hubungan pura-pura mereka berubah menjadi nyata.

 _Team_ Jinly

Jiho _Shipper_

Jiho _is Real_

Suho benar-benar mual tiap kali matanya menangkap tulisan-tulisan itu ada di banner yang fansnya bawa, baik itu di _fan meeting_ maupun acara lainnya. Padahal sudah sering kali Suho mengklarifikasi bahwa diantara mereka sama sekali tak ada hubungan spesial, hanya sebatas teman dan rekan kerja saja. Tapi kenapa mereka tetap ngotot berharap hubungannya dengan JiSoo menjadi kenyataan?

Ahh.. Suho jadi benci 3 drama dan 1 film yang ia mainkan bersama si tampan JiSoo. Termasuk drama ke empat ini yang sekarang tengah digandrungi kalangan muda mau pun tua di seluruh penjuru Asia.

Dan bukannya tersinggung atas perkataan si gadis yang sering ia panggil _angel_ itu, JiSoo malah mengulas senyum,mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk menilik lebih dalam wajah rupawan malaikat di depannya. "Yah.. setidaknya aku lebih tahu, bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita dengan benar. Tidak seperti priamu itu, yang sering lupa sudah memiliki seorang kekasih". Timbal JiSoo santai namun jelas sekali mengundang api perselisihan.

"Yak! Kau—"

"Aww! Aww!"

Tand ba bi bu lagi Suho menjambak rambut hitam Ji Soo dengan kedua tangannya. Bahkan saking gemasnya, gadis yangdigadang-gadang sebagai penerus Song Ji Hyun sebagai artis terbaik di Korea Selatan itu sampai menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Membuat kepala Ji Soo yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu tertarik ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Suho, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan!" Panik Xiumin berusaha melepas genggaman tangan adiknya pada rambut si pemeran Jinam itu. Namun sulit sekali, Suho tak mau melepasnya bahkan semakin mengeratkan rematannya. Menghasilkan pekikkan sakit yang makin menyayat hati dari si korban yang hendak ia selamatkan.

" _Angel_.. aww aww maafakan aku, aku hanya bercanda aww rambutku rambutku nanti rontok _angel_ aww maafkan aku~" Maaf JiSoo susah payah di sela pekikkan sakitnya.

"Biar saja! Biar rambutmu rontok dan botak sekalian, kau dan mulutmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan, Kim JiSoo!" Jerit Suho kesal, semakin bersemangat menarik rambut hitam JiSoo yang sudah berantakan ke segala arah. Tak peduli jika kepala Ji Soo bisa saja copot karena saking kuatnya tenaga yang ia pergunakan.

Ya. JiSoo dan mulut menyebalkannya. Entah kenapa setiap berhadapan dengan Suho kemampuannya melihat suasana dan memilih waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan godaan lenyap begitu saja. Membuat gadis yang sudah beberapa kali menjadi lawan mainnya di drama ini mengamuk dan menghancurkan ketampannanya dengan cara yang tak terduga. Namun sudah berapa kali pun Suho memberinya _pelajaran_ , pria tampan itu tak kunjung jera. Malah semakin sering menggoda si cantik dengan berbagai banyak cara.

 _JiSoo-ya.. kau memiliki kecenderungan masokis dalam dirimu?_ Tanya banyak orang tiap melihat pria bermata sipit itu tersenyum girang usai lepas dari siksaan malaikatnya.

 _I've been looking for a reason_

 _To have you in my arms where you manna be_

Di tengah kegaduhan itu, tanpa seorang pun pedulikan, ponsel putih keluaran terbaru di meja rias bergetar kuat seiring suara seorang pria terdengar mengalun merdu.

 _Never had a woman so pure_

 _Glade to have you right where you wanna be_

Bahkan di detik ke dua puluh lima pun belum ada yang memperdulikannya, ketiga orang dalam ruangan tertutup tersebut masih sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, si mata kelinci sibuk menjambak, si tampan bermata sipit sibuk dijambak dan si mata kucing tentu saja sibuk untuk memisahkan keduanya.

 _Talk until the morning we don't need any sleep_

 _I hate it when you—_

"Ya! Suara ponsel siapa yang mengganggu itu? Cepat matikan!". Teriak Suho masih tak mau melepaskan rambut JiSoo, bahkan saat ini tangan kirinya sudah berpindah tempat: menjewer telinga lawan mainnya di drama itu hingga kulit putihnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Itu suara ponselmu, _angel_! Di dunia ini hanya kau yang sudi memasang suara si naga muka tembok itu sebagai _ringtone_!" Sungut Ji Soo kesal masih dalam cengkraman.

"Ahh, mungkin itu Kris! Bukankah kalian ada rencana makan siang bersama?" Celetuk Xiumin baru teringat sesuatu: megenai rencana makan siang bersama yang tadi malam Kris janjikan pada Suho melalui telpon.

"Kris?" Detik itu pula Suho menghentikan aksinya. Gadis berkulit seputih susu itu pun langsung berlari dan mengangkat telfonnya dengan raut wajah yang berubah gembira.

"Halo? Kris- _ge_ apa kau sudah sam—Chanyeol.. _oppa_?" Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Suho berubah, wajahnya yang menampakkan keceriaan itu menjadi masam dengan mata yang menyipit dan bibir yang sempat kembali di _pout_ kan.

Sementara itu di sofa, Xiumin memperhatikan Suho dalam diam. Mencoba membuat kesimpulan dari pembicaraan sepihak yang dapat ia dengar. Dan JiSoo.. pria tampan bermata sipit itu sibuk menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangan. Juga sesekali meringis ketika mendapati beberapa helai rambut hitamnya rontok, tersangkut di sela-sela jarinya. Suho benar-benar ganas!

"Ada apa _Oppa_? ... ahh benar juga Viva Polo, aku lupa! ... Du—dua jam?" Suho yang masih berdiri di depan meja rias dengan ponsel di telinga melirik jam hitam di tangannya. Memastikan kebenaran dari apa yang Chanyeol katakan mengenai keterlambatannya. Dan wajah itu pun semakin tertekuk. "O—ohh begitu.. um, kalau begiu tidak papa, silahkan mulai saja dekorasinya. Sepertinya Kris- _ge_ ada oprasi mendadak lagi, jadi kami tidak jadi datang." Ucap gadis itu terdengar lirih, cukup membuat orang yang mendengar tergores hatinya—meski tak terlalu parah. "Ya tidak papa, terima kasih _Oppa_ sudah menelfonku untuk mengingatkan. Sampai jumpa _Oppa_ ". Pamitnya seraya menyunggingkan semyum sebelum pembicaraan akhirnya terputus. Berusaha terdengar seceria mungkin agar orang di _line_ sana tidak ikut merasa bersalah atas rasa kecewa yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

Suho pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja rias untuk menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

 _Kim Suho menyedihkan sekali nasibmu, ini janji ketiga yang dia ingkari secara berturut-turut dalam seminggu. Kris-ge... kau benar-benart menyebalkan!_ Bantin Suho pilu serta kesal bercampur menjadi satu.

JiSoo yang melihat keadaan kekasihnya dalam drama itu terpuruk, malah menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Cih! Baru saja dibicarakan, lagi-lagi si naga muka tembok itu melupakan kekasihnya. Mana lelaki baik yang kau bicarakan itu, _angel?_ ". Celetuk JiSoo sarkatis yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Xiumin yang masih duduk di depannya.

 _Kau benar-benar cari mati!_ Begitulah jika tatapan mata si cantik Xiumin apabila diterjemahkan.

Namun Ji Soo tetap saja acuh, si tampan dengan mata sipit itu malah balas menatap Xiumin dengan ekspresi wajah: _memang itu kenyataannya –reread—_ apabila diterjemahkan.

Takut emosi Suho kembali meletup dan menyiksa JiSoo dengan cara yang jauh lebih parah, Xiumin memberanikan diri untuk mendekati adiknya itu. Mencoba menenangkan dengan cara mengelus-elus punggung Suho yang berbalut dress putih selutut tanpa lengan dengan corak pelangi di bagian pinggang sampai ke bawah. "Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, apa lagi perkataan si menyebalkan itu". Dengan mata yang memicing, Xiumin melirik JiSoo sekilas. "Aku yakin sekarang ini Kris sedang sibuk menolong nyawa di rumah sakit, jadi dia tidak sempat menghubungimu. Kau tahu sendiri kan jika Kris itu masih magang, dia pasti banyak disuruh ini dan itu oleh dokter lainnya". Lanjut Xiumin berusaha mendoktrin Suho agar tak berpikir negatif.

"Tapi _Eonni_ , setidaknya dia bisa memberiku kabar lewat email atau media sosial lainnya. Mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimya kan tidak akan memakan waktu berjam-jam". Timbal Suho masih berkubang dalam kolam kekecewaan.

Dan Xiumin pun harus kembali memuar otak.

"Oprasi, mungkin saja saat ini Kris sedang diruang operasi. Jadi mustahil dia bisa menghubungimu, Suho". Xiumin masih mencoba menanamkan doktrin positif pada adiknya. Bukan. Bukan Xiumin tergabung dalam kubu Kris sehingga terus membela lelaki blasteran Cina-Kanada-Korea itu, Xiumin hanya tidak mau apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua memengaruhi keprofesionalan Suho ketika berakting di depan kamera.

"Ruang oprasi ya.. yahh _Noona_ mungkin benar. Dia berada di sana, tapi dengan dokter atau suster cantik yang memanja hasrat lelakinya. Jadi _angel_ jika dibandingkan, berciuman denganku itu tidak ada apa-apanya~". Timpal JiSoo mengompori, diakhiri kikikan geli yang langsung menyulut amarah Xiumin sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Ji Soo!" Xiumin menggulung kaus lengan panjangnya sampai ke siku, mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerbu dan mendaratkan bogem mentah di wajah tampannya yang masih saja terkikik. Namun baru selangkah Xiumin menggerakkan kakinya, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan suara kursi terjengkal jatuh ke lantai. "Suho—"

Duk!

"Aww!"

Sebuah tube berukuran cukup besar mendarat tepat di wajah tampannya.

"Ji Soo-ya!" Xiumin memekik. Segera berlari menghampiri JiSoo yang kini meringkuk, menutupi wajahnya—yang.. bukan main, sakit sekali rasanya!—dengan kedua tangan. "JiSoo, kau baik-baik saja? Apa berdarah? Sebelah mana yang sakit? Singkirkan tanganmu biar ku lihat lukanya!" Berondong Xiumin begitu khawatir. Gadis cantik itu pun berlutut di depan sofa, berusaha menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan Ji Soo agar bisa melihat keadaan wajahnya yang baru saja menjadi korban lemparan _body lotion_.

" _Noona_.. kepalaku pusing, mataku berkunang-kunang~" Rintih Ji Soo mengadu pilu, menarik tangan unuk memperlihatkan keningnya yang mulai benjol dan berwarna kemerahan.

Xiumin pun tersentak.

"Yak! Ini sudah kelewatan, Kim Suho!" Bentak Xiumin kemudian, menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan garang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Lihat ini. Kau lihat?" Xiumin menunjuk luka di wajah Ji Soo, luka yang hanya terpaut 3 cm dari mata kirinya. "Untung tubenya mengenai kening, bagaimana jikan matanya yang kena, hah?!".

"Aku tidak peduli!" Suho mengepalkan tangannya. "Dia pantas mendapatkannya karena tidak ada puas-puasnya mengganggu dan membuatku kesal. Aku benci padamu, _Eddy_ bodoh!" Lanjut Suho cepat kemudian menyambar syal dan topi di gantungan. Melangkah menuju pintu dengan langkah yang dihentak kesal, membuat Xiumin mengurungkan niat untuk kembali menceramahinya.

"Yak! Yak! Kim Suho, mau ke mana kau?!".

Tepat di ambang pintu, Suho menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik ke belakang untuk bertemu pandang dengan _Eonni -_ nya yang saat ini tengah menatap bingung.

" _Eonni.._ tolong sampaikan pada Pak Produser, aku tidak mau melanjutkan syuting jika adegan ciuman itu masih ada di dalam naskah dan kalau bisa, di episode terakhir tolong buat karakter Jinam mati dalam penderitaan!". Bukan sebuah jawaban, bukan pula sebuah kalimat untuk berpamitan.

Suho berucap dingin, memberikan _death glare_ pada JiSoo kemudian berbalik untuk melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Tak mempedulikan sama sekali reaksi yang Xiumin dan JiSoo tampakkan atas permintaasnnya yang.. benar-benar merugikan pihak Kim JiSoo sebagai aktor pemeran Lee Jinam. Meninggalkan dua manusia yang menatap tak mengerti pada punggungnya yang semakin hilang dari pandangan begitu papan bertulis ruang ganti itu—

Blam!

—tertutup dengan sempurna.

" _Eonni_.. dia bercanda kan? La—lalu dia mau pergi ke mana?" JiSoo menoleh, bertanya pada si cantik Xiumin yang masih saja menatap bingung ke arah pintu. Padahal orang yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Su—Suho kau mau pergi ke mana?!" Jerit Xiumin kemudian, segera berlari menuju pintu untuk mengejar adik sepupunya.

Dan kini tinggalah JiSoo seorang diri, yang menatap miris helaian rambut hitamnya di lantai seraya menikmati kedutan-kedutan sakit di keningnya yang tadi belum sempat Xiumin obati.

"Hah.. sepertinya aku harus kembali bersabar, bibirmu yang _kissable_ itu susah sekali untuk didapat, _Angel._ Padahal aku sudah tidak tahan, ingin melumat dan mengulum bibir merahmu itu semalaman penuh". Rancu peria bermata sipit itu dengan seringai di wajah tampanya.

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review ?**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Choco_Chi** —

12/11/2016

.

.


End file.
